


Shampoo

by stonerspermdonor



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Naruto is Just Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerspermdonor/pseuds/stonerspermdonor
Summary: Shikamaru had a shower?
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 33





	Shampoo

Being a shinobi was a dirty tiring job. The fighting and wars and death were things shinobi faced often and without a break. Naruto was working to change that of course, but old ways cannot be changed in a day. Shikamaru knew that, he knew and knows quite a bit. So at the end of the day he washes it all away and lays in his arms. They were out of shampoo today so he had bought a new one. It wasn't often he got to indulge himself and choose some, since Naruto typically did so. He managed to find one that wasn't too expensive but still smelled good. He was confident Naruto would like it. Crawling into his arms Shikamaru rested his head against Naruto's chest. 

Shikamaru smirked slightly when he felt Naruto lift his and sniff his hair. He had known he'd love the new scen-

"I hate your new shampoo"


End file.
